Reluctant Onlooker
by Toxxic-Lover
Summary: Who is Desmond Tiny really? And why the hell is an ex-Ultimate Evil keeping tabs on him? Rated M for language and blood/gore. ON HOLD until my other fanfictions are up to speed/finished.


"You have gone too far, Dunstan." A voice rang out at the conclusion of the funeral. The voice was loud and painful, soothing and quiet, the tone of a normal conversation, and yet all at the same time it was one voice. There was not a person there whom didn't cringe. The vast majority knew not what the words meant. The doji and masters all fell to their knees, clutching their ears. Dunstan stood his ground, though pain was evident on his face. Milieu was down just like all the others. Utter confusion swept over them all, including the 'immortal' Dunstan.

"I followed the boundaries you set down." He growled feebly, not having expected _that one_ to show up now of all times. Dunstan's eyes dropped to the ground as _that_ presence appeared. No one in viewing distance could look up to see the figure that stood before Dunstan.

"You did nothing of the sort. You have doomed this world; this universe. They are released. I will not dare to save you this time. I will let the monsters have at you and your creations, though they have done nothing wrong…"

"Fuck you, bitch!" A voice came from behind the figure, and it turned to see one struggling to try and look at the figure, though his eyes would always shift off to the side, below, or above the figure. A smile drifted over the figure's face, witnessed by none, as it heard the one doji that dared to speak continue, "If anyone is going to kill that fucker, it's me!" The figure put a name to the wild haired, golden eyed robot. Vice; a fitting name. It spoke back, liking the spark this one had.

"Then you should kill him before they come. They've already breached the surface and are clawing their way to Dunstan and you." It tilted its head, considering saving this one. But if it did, it would be bound to save all the others, Dunstan as well, "I like you. I didn't at first. I thought you a coward. But to stand up to the universe itself when it bears down upon you with its entire wrath…why, you nearly rival this one." It motioned to Dunstan, though no one saw the motion. It hadn't been paying attention to the creations, only on their father. It only had focused on what their father's intentions for them had been and saw only cowardice for this one. But perhaps Dunstan had fucked up on his sphere-or perhaps did it on purpose-and gave him diligence to fight against anything in his path. Goodness put to evil. How interesting that these 'morals' humans put such faith in affected personality… It wasn't the creator of any of the beings around it, only the executor of broken laws. It didn't understand how they worked. Just that when something falls out of place, it must put it back or destroy it and replace it.

It, along with every other living being, heard the shrill cry that rose from all around before Vice could respond. The figure saw nothing akin to fear in the robots face, his eyes now glued on Dunstan, having stopped trying to look at the figure, now realizing how little time he had to kill the old man. The figure smiled again, sensing these two would play serious roles in the new universe its master was preparing to replace this one… The emerald-clad robot spoke again, "What will the monsters do?"

"Rip you apart to get to your soul. Then you will feel the most horrendous sensations known to our Creator. You will never know anything but pain ever again."

To this, the demon before it replied with a sneer, "Hah… wish I could say something witty or cool about looking into the jaws of hell, but nothin' comes to mind." Vice shot forward to attack Dunstan just as the first of a hoard broke through the fabric of space and tore into the world that knew nothing of its crime.

AN:

Sorry this chapter is so freaking short. I'll probably go back and rewrite it later. I just wanted to get it started. I probably won't work on this fanfiction until most of my others are finished.

Mysterious Figure: *Holds up sign saying that I own nothing but itself*


End file.
